Mistakes
by Yohna
Summary: Anna was preparing something special for Yoh when she saw happily walking while talking to Tamao what will happen? YohXAnna one-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King so please don't sue me!!!

**Mistakes**

A very fine and ordinary day at the Asakura Household, Yoh was still sleeping because he got tired of yesterday's training (5 mile jogging with 20 tons of weight, 100 push-ups 70 sit-ups who wouldn't be tired?). Anna didn't bother to wake him up it seems that she has other plans for the day instead of training him she wanted to make a "special" lunch for him in the afternoon. So she went out to buy the ingredients leaving breakfast for Yoh.

"I wonder what I'll buy," she thought.

"I know, I'll make a chicken curry for him later." She thought happily

(Back at the House)

"I wonder where's Anna"

"Good thing she made breakfast... I wonder why she bothered to make me breakfast usually she would just let me cook for myself,"

"Anyway I'll eat now!" then he ate the food happily. After eating he took a bath then brushed his teeth, just when he is ready to go out since Anna didn't tell him anything about his training schedule he saw a pink haired girl leaning against the wall near the gate.

"Hi Tamao!" he waved a hello to her.

"Hi Yoh-kun good morning... I was just thinking if you would like to take a walk." She said shyly.

"Sure" he said

They walked along the streets while laughing at each other's jokes. Anna was currently walking out of the grocery store then she started to walk back home when she noticed a fruit stall with fresh oranges. She remembered Yoh so she bought some for him. She finished paying when she heard a familiar voice coming she was shocked when she saw Yoh walking with Tamao it seems that they are really happy. She dropped the grocery bags she didn't even know that the lady who sold her fruits is now looking at her. She ran away she could feel the tears streaming down her face. The lady walked out of the stall and picked up the grocery bags. She remembered that the girl was looking at the two people who were walking towards her direction so she decided to ask them if they knew the girl.

"Excuse me," the lady asked

"Yes?" they both asked

"Do you know the blonde girl wearing a black dress with a red bandana? She was carrying these a while ago but when she saw both of you she dropped these and ran away.

"She must be talking about Ms. Anna." Said Tamao

"Thank you we know her and we'll bring this to her now." Said Yoh as he took the bags from the lady who smiled at them.

"You must have done something wrong, from the looks of it I think she cried." The lady said as she walked away then she murmured 'Men... always the same'.

Yoh was now thinking if she saw him with Tamao then she suddenly ran away crying...

"Maybe she thought...!" Yoh finally spoke

"Tamao I need you to bring these home please I need to find Anna, Thanks!" with that he ran fast to find Anna.

Anna was now walking since she thought she was now far away far from the pain she is feeling. She decided to sit under a sakura tree then she cried her heart was so painful as if many needles were stabbing her mercilessly.

'How could he do that' she thought

'I care for him so much he never notices it. Maybe because he doesn't really love me.'

She just looked down her hair swaying gently with the wind. She didn't know someone was walking near her it was Yoh.

"Anna..." he said softly

Anna lifted her face realizing whom the guy calling her then she quickly stood up and tried to walk away without facing him. She walked pat him but stopped when she felt his arms around her embracing her tightly.

"Anna I wanted to tell you this long ago but I was afraid you might reject me... but Anna I really love you, please Anna don't get mad at me I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to leave me..." he whispered softly then turned Anna to face him.

Anna was shocked she thought Yoh liked Tamao than her but now Yoh is here telling her that he loves her. Then she was looking at his eyes those eyes that never failed to mesmerize her she couldn't look away.

"I love you Anna," he repeated

"I love you too Yoh..." she said but she was crying again. Yoh wiped her tears away then looked into her eyes. She didn't notice that he was leaning closer to her she didn't even notice that she was closing her eyes. She felt his lips tentatively meet hers his embrace at her tightens pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss. After what seemed to be eternity they pulled away looking at each other again then Yoh offered a hand and Anna accepted it rather happily.

"Let's go home now," said Yoh grinning

They walked together near each other as the sakura leaves fall; they are now sure about they're feelings and both were very happy about it.

Hello everybody sorry I can't continue Newcomer yet I' am still thinking of what to write but I'm working on it while studying for my periodic exams. I know this story is very OOC please don't sue me please and please no flames. I know this story is not very good but please read and review don't get angry at me now.

( ") OOC means out of character (" ) I learned that here!!!


End file.
